I Love You, So I Must Go
by Andycrab
Summary: What if,after Usami-chichi told Misaki that he was a burden, Misaki ran hoping it was the right thing to do? Will hopefully end happy First fanfic rated M.
1. Why?

**Misaki pov**

'Is it because i'm just a college student? Because i'm an ordinary guy? Because i'm… me?'

My eyes roll over to Usagi-san sleeping form. He's normal peaceful face, is streaked with worry. His eyebrows drawn down, his lips frowning. like his trying to solve a difficult problem. It adds years to his smooth face.

'I mustn't ever hurt Usagi-san and cause him trouble, no matter what happens.'

I bring my knees closer to my chest.

'He probably said all those things because i looked uneasy. I have to hide it. I can't let him know or else i can't be with him.'

I swallow the growing lump in my throat.

'It's alright. I'm used to do that by now, after all.'

i bury my head in my arms. What if that wasn't the only thing?

He does stress a lot about me. He always checks my homework. His eats every meal with me, making sure i get plenty. He always says to be careful when i leave. Plus he already has to stress about his job. Or at least finally locking him in the penthouse without any mercy. There's also his family. They way they pressure him to join the company. His brothers cruel remarks. Not to talk about his advances to get me. His father ways of "protecting" him. There most likely other things going on, but i've been too obvious to notice.

He's also had to spend a lot of money. Feeding them, clothing them,giving them a shelter even though it was extra rent, and the water bills must have skyrocketed. My stomach sinks knowing that 'them' was me. He's also invested a lot in my tuition, along with Takahiro.

I sigh. No matter what i do it seems i'm just adding to all the pain in his life. The silent tears roll down my face. I know what i need to do. I don't like it. It will probably hurt Usagi-san, but it will be like stubbing a toe. It will only last for a second. Then the pains gone.

It's decided. I've got to go. Tomorrow night, i've got to go, no turning back.

Because I love Usami Akihiko, so I have to let him go.


	2. preparing

**Okay ya! Chapter two is out! Thank to the lovely people who reviewed Chapter one .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Roamtica**

 **Preparing**

I walk slowly home after classes. I hope i get there late. I really don't want to deal with Usagi-san right now. It hurts to think about what I'm going to have to do to night.

I look at my watch. It's going to take a lot longer than just a walk to be home late.

If i get home late, it will be late for dinner. Forcing Usagi-san and Kaoruko out to eat. I'll have time to pack and prepare to leave.

I'm surprised my phone isn't blowing up though. I think Usagi-san would have been calling non-stop after what happen with his brother. Demanding to know where i'm at.

I walk by the flower shop, The one where I got flowers after Usagi-san won the award. I step in for a minute, hoping they're not closed.

"Hi! How can i help you today?"

I watch the same guy who helped me before walk over again.

"I, I just need a single Baby Romantica."

"Of course over this way."

I brought the rose and continued on my way home. Stopping countless times to see things in the windows or to look at posters for movies,sales, and places for rent. I may have to start looking at those, if all go according to plan.

I sigh getting up to the penthouse. I'm barely 15 minutes late. I unlock the door, bearing witness to why my phone was full of miss texts and calls.

Kaoruko had Usagi-san cell phone, car keys, and a meat hammer in her hands. She was at the top of the stairs,though she look out of breath like she had been running up and down them for awhile. Usagi-san was at the bottom, looking angry and wanting to tear up the stairs and tackle his cousin. He relaxed when i walked in.

"You're late." There a mix in his tone of ,happiness,hungry, and one i know to drop everything and bolt. The You-are-so-in-for-it tone. I grimace at the thought.

"Class ran over and the streets were crowded."

Usagi-san sat down on one of the couches well Kaoruko sat on the other. I start to brew coffee.

"What's for dinner?" Darn it. I know that was coming I start think of how i what to phrase this.

"I was thinking you guys could go out tonight. Catch up, relax, and have a nice family meal."

Please buy it. Please.

"No."

I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up. This is embarrassing for no reason at all. I walk over to the couch behind where Usagi-san sat. I put my arms around his broad shoulders, the tips of my fingers barely touching. I lower my mouth next to ear, my nose softly touching his cheek. Softly i start to whisper.

"Please Usagi-san. I need stuff from my room and she threw a fit this morning this morning."

He grunts thinking about it.

I stand up straight and say a little louder," Plus there's a great bakery on 3rd street that you watch them make the dough and stuff."

That's got the girl's attention. "Dear-Brother let's go. Now."

Usagi-san gives a angered noise that between a whine and a growl. But Kaoruko, well she not having it.

I mouth sorry and give a small wave as Usagi-san get dragged out the door.

I watch the car leave, then bolt up stairs. Turning in to my room at horror. Trying to ignore all the girly thing thrown across the room, i set my watch for 45 minutes. that will give me lots of time.

I go to the drawers grabbing handfuls of t-shirts, jeans, jackets,socks ,and my tennis shoes. I grabbed the backpack for the back of the closet. Stuffing the semi-balled up clothes in. Then i grab my notebooks, pencil bag, and homework. I place my wallet in there with my rainy day pocket change. As i turn to leave to hide the pack, a photo catches my eye.

It was when me and Usagi-san when on the train for my birthday. We had on matching teddy bear t-shirts. It was by a sign that said welcome to Sapporo. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. You could see the happiness in his eyes. Like he never wanted that moment to end. We were so happy to be back together, i didn't care we were in public. I was just glad to have his big, warm arms and cold hands, holding me.

I sigh, remembering that happy time. I put it in a towel and gently lower it into the backpack. I go to Usagi-san room. Sliding the backpack under the bed, where no one will go looking for it. I still have 30 minutes. I go straight to the kitchen pulling out pots and pans. I make servings of curry, stir-fry,salads,stews, and rice. I careful wrap plastic wrap around each one. With all the ingredients used i easily find spots for each tray.

Usagi-san and Kaoruko walk in just as I finish the dishes. I'd have to finish the last thing later. I put on my best smile.

"How was dinner?"

"It was alright, nothing huge." Usagi-san answers

.

"Ha! He took me to a fast food joint say i took too long at the Bakery. And then we had to eat in the car because a bunch of crazy fangirls knew him." I winced as Kaoruko shrieked and slammed the bedroom door.

I jump as i felt warm arms wrap around me. "Don't let her scare you. She just mad they closed before she could buy the whole store."

"Ha, Ha how much did she get?" I'm little afraid to ask.

"They closed before she get to a hundred," I sigh, not that many."boxes."

I tense back up. Maybe i shouldn't have made all those meals.

I feel something warm and wet lick my neck.

" W-wait Usagi-san."

"No," he turns me to face him. He smirk getting wider squirm."You came home late and then you have the nerve to send me on a date with that woman. I need an extra large refill of Misaki."

He pushed his lips on my softly. It was the kind that made you insides feel like warm, melting chocolate. The kind you know there's a lot of love in. I feel tears growing in my eyes knowing i shouldn't be doing this.

"I have homework though,"

I struggle some more as Usagi-san move to my neck. HIs hand barely starting to go up my shirt.

"Do it tomorrow." he says in that low, soft tone.

" It due tomorrow and for Kamijou-sensei. I really don't want a book thrown at my head."

Usagi-san sighs, kisses my forehead, and starts up stairs.

"I'm going to take a bath and I expect to see you in the bedroom tonight.. Don't think I won't come down here and take you from the couch." His tone is low and threatening.

I bush red think about it. I wonder if I should have told him about his father. What he said.

' _No. He would have scolded me for talking to him. Then he'd watch me like a hawk 24/7. I couldn't even get to classes with him walking me every where. And i need to figure this out for myself.'_

I walk up to Usagi-san office. I sit in the big, black, plush desk chair that he has. The monitor for the laptop was turned on. Opening the writing program, I stare at the white page. What should i write? How do i phase thing? How do i say i'm sorry. I try many times to write but erase it over and over. I shake my head. Deep breath in, Deep breath out. I start knowing now what to say.

"Usagi-san before you get angry i want to say that I loved you. I love with all of my being and that is the reason I have to let you go. Because i love you i can't be the burden that stands in your way."


	3. When night falls

**Chapter 3 wow! Thank you for reviewing! I get all happy from reading them and get motivated to write. This chapter is kind of short I explain at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou romantica**

 **Misaki pov**

Walking out the door

Wriggle out of the bear hug that Usagi-san had me in. I watch him sleep once more. He still looks worried.

' _What for i wonder?' 'Does he know?'_

His face relaxes and goes into his normal smirk. He's thinking about something privy, again.

' _Probably what he thought he'd get to do tonight.'_

*Flashback

I walk out of the office, depressed. That was easy to heart after you pour your heart into it. I walk to down the stairs. It hurts to think about it. Is this really what is best?

I sit down on the couch.

' _Yea it is. I can't be in the way. Mooching off his kindness.'_

I feel myself being lifted off the couch.

" I thought I made it clear, but i guess not." Usagi-san mouth was by my ear. I shiver as his hot breath hits it ever so softly.

I feel myself being shifted to be carried bridal style up to the bedroom.

' _No,no,no i can't go if we're up half the night and i can hardly walk in the morning.'_

I get an idea. I curl up to Usagi-san chest, pretending to fall asleep. He stops for a minute and chuckles softly.

"Goodnight my precious Misaki. Sleep well." He rubs his nose up against mine

*end of Flashback

I pet Usagi-san hair. I lean down and kiss him softly on the cheek. I jump out of bed and start getting dressed. It's 12:45 by the time in in my jeans and hoodie. White isn't the best color for night but it what i got.

I pull the letter and the rose out from the bed along with the backpack. I set them on the pillow where my head had laid. I sigh. I put a knee on the bed, so i was over Usagi-san. Tears started to roll off my face. And this time i don't try to stop them. A few fall on to his cheek. I lean over kissing his forehead and then his cheek. I stare for a few seconds and kiss his lips. My bottom lips trembles as i do, but i don't pull away. It's a soft kiss but i hate knowing that i want Usagi-san to wake up. To pull me in to his arms and continue to kiss me passionately. And then i'd spill everything. It's just a fantasy. He'll never wake up from my kisses.

I walk out and down the stairs.

Usagi-san pov (Misaki is double checking everything stalling.)

I feel soft droplets hit my cheek. I almost get up until i feel a kiss on my forehead and then my cheek. I want to get up and ravish the boy but i want to see what he does next. Then i feel his soft lips touch my own. Misaki smell, taste, and,well, everything is intoxicating.

He pulls away and it take everything in me not to whine. He grabs something and leaves.

I rise see he left something on his pillow. I smirk and grab sweet rose smells freshly picked. It's not even bruised. Then i grab the letter. The color drains from my face, as i wish i hadn't.

 **Okay i know short. The next chapter is called The Letter you can guess what it is. If you want to read the Misaki's letter, I dont know if it's go or bad. If you don't that's also cool. Thank you for hear my random bloop.**


	4. The Letter

**Sad letter ={ Sorry if it totally terrible!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JunJou Romantica**

 **The Letter**

Usagi-san before you get angry, I want to say that I love you. I love you with all of my being and that is the reason I have to let you go. Because I can't be the burden that stands in your way.

When we had the trouble with the wedding, I told you i ran into your brother. That's true but I didn't tell you that i meet your Father. That night you asked If i didn't trust. I do. I couldn't tell because i care about you. Your Father opened my eyes. I just a college student, the one that mooching off of you. You've spend your time, money, and everything on me. I can't keep abusing your kindness. Plus, I'll bring down your career if people found out about us. Not to mention i've caused a lot of family conflict for you. I'm just in your way, in every way.

So i short, but i guess you can figure it out what i'm trying to say, I'm running away. I left meals in the fridge and there a number for a good cleaning lady. Please know i'm doing this for your own good. So, please don't try to look for me.

Usami Akihiko i've said it so many times but I really do love you. So, please be safe. Live everyday to the fullest. And most importantly find love that will make your life better in every way. Not like mine of being in the way. Please, Please Be happy and smile that wonderful smile. The one that fills people with life and happiness.

I'm sorry but i want to protect you,

Takahashi Misaki


	5. Walking out the door

**Hi! This chapter is short but i go something up my sleeve so don't worry. I explain my plan at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JUnjou romantica**

 **Walking out the door**

 **Usagi-san pov**

I sit there in horror. My limbs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds. Then i snap out of it. He just put this down he's got to be here still. I grab a grey shirt and sweat pants. I grab my coat from the floor and slam open the door.

"MISAKI!"

And there he sat but only for a minute.

 **Misaki pov ( A few seconds before.)**

I sit down, grabbing my shoes. Everything is in place. Once i leave Usagi-san will be alright.

I swallow hard.

'This is from the best, it's for the best.' I think that over and over. But it's not right.

My chest hurts. It's feels tight and weighed down. I hear my heartbeating. But they're sad little bumps that just make it more real to me that my heart is breaking. My mind is saying go, you'll tell him everything and it will be over. But my heart is crying,screaming,and pleading for me to stay. To back and tear up that stupid letter and wake up Usagi-san. When his wonderful eyes and handsome face awake, start kissing him like there's no-

"MISAKI!"

I look up at Usagi-san. His face is relief, pain, and full of angry.

'His angry at you. You open his eyes.'

My shoes were on and the only thing i thought of to do was run.

 **Whhhaaaaaa! Why so cruel? but after that I'm going to do a chapter for both Misaki and Usagi-san for the next part of the story. also i want to know what you want to read first. School starting so i can't write as often.=*{ So Say Misaki or Usagi-san and that's who I will write for.**


	6. In the Dark

**Sorry,Sorry, Sorry! I know i haven't updated in two weeks. School is really stressful!**

 **Anyways remember this is from Usagi-san's pov. The next one will be the same scene and stuff but from MIsaki's pov!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou romantica**

 **In The Dark**

Usagi-san pov (12:05)

I tear down the stairs as the door slams. I throw it open well I slip on loafers.

' _I can't miss him. He's my everything.'_

I panic as i watch the the elevator's doors close, Misaki's face streaming with tears. I run, turning to the stairs slamming my body against the door. I practically flew down the stairs, jumping down stairs three or four at a time. The walls were a blur, the only sounds were the pounding of my heart, and my mind was only on one thing.

' _Misaki.'_

Why did he run? What did my Father say to him? Why does he think he's a burden? How is he abusing anything? Why does he think he'd ruin my career? What family conflicts, that weren't already there? How- how does he

' _How can he care so much about me? His willing to live out on the streets, cold and alone. For me. Me, a horrible guy that his will to put his wonderful life on the line for."_

Feel the tears well up in my eyes, as i get to the lobby.

' _Misaki, you're risking your everything for an idiot. I sorry but i can't let you go.'_

I see a employee at the desk.

"Please, has the elevator come down. With a young boy? Chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes. Please."

She shakes her head violently.

" No, sir no has come down," She fiddles a minute on the computer." The elevator stopped at floor 2."

What, but why? A small part of me says he went back to our third-floor condo. That his curled up in the bed, his plaid pjs the only thing on. But that's an unreasonable hope. His going through with this.

(12:10)

That when i see running out of the corner of my eye. I bolt after him. That's Misaki, i'm sure. I see his white sweatshirt, rolled up at the sleeves. I want to call out out him, to try stop him. But my voice won't work. It feels like there's a thick lump in my throat. It won't move. All i want to is cry. It only pushes me farther,harder, and to go faster.

I start to catch up to him. 12 feet, 9 feet, 6 feet, and final i almost get him. That's when we hit a cross walk. I watch as a car, drive up to the line just as Misaki runs out there.

I scream but nothing comes. I start panic as i watch what happens.

His small body jumps and slides over the hood of the car. He looks at me as he returns to a standing position. Our eyes connect for a few mere seconds before he starts running again. The dirt from the window showing on his backpack, elbow, and jeans.

I start running again. He's so far now. The tears threaten to fall off my face. I push harder now than ever. How, i'm not sure. We run through a park with lots of trees,bushes, and grass.

' _I almost have him back_. _I almost-'_

I feel my foot hit and i watched the world fall before my eyes.

"MISAKI!" My voice is mangled and pained. He turns for a minute. His tears drip down his face. It so soft i hardly hear it.

"Usagi-san, I love you. Please take care." Then i watch as my love, the best love of my life; run away from me.

"MISAKI!"

 ***Feels* Why? Why? WHY? most the time i'm surprised at what i write my finger will just fly as i watch the scene unfold before my eyes. Anyways Bye! *waves* Have a good how ever long it takes my to write again!**


	7. Running to the darkness

**HI-ya! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Cookies for all!**

 **Remember This is Misaki's view of running. ;_; Im so sorry it's not better than Usagi-san I really did try. Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica** Running to the Darkness

Misaki's pov (12:05)

I run down the hall. My heart beating in my ears. Loud, depressing wails of pain. That what i want to do.

' _I can't be caught i'll ruin his life. Is that really what i want.'_

The elevator opens just i get to it perfect. I jump in. I look out, to see if Usagi-san followed me. I wish i hadn't. I watch as he went into a full blown panic as the door closes.

I look at the buttons. Darn it. I pushed one instead of two. I go to change it when i stop.

' _He may be down in the lobby. This could work to help me go. I can jump from the fire escape.'_

I lean against the wall. A tear escaped from my eye.

' _No, don't even start.'_

I tried to wipe it away but they keep coming. I cried as the elevator stopped. I wiped away tears as i walked down the hall. As i stood in front of the door, i took a deep breath.

' _It's for the best, for the best.'_

I push open the door, going out to the chilled outside. I walk down some stairs getting closer to the ground. Then they stop. I roll up my sleeves preparing to climb down. I look around looking for something to grab on too. There's nothing to grab on to a climb down. I look down. Well it's only a five-ten foot drop.

' _That's not to bad, right.'_

I take a breath, run back, and jumped. A silent prayer came out, hoping not to dy. It felt like forever that i was in the air. Feeling though my hoodie. Blowing through my hair. That's when reality came back.

I hit the ground hard.

' _Maybe it was a little more than five-ten feet.'_

I feel on my butt and sat for a minute.

' _Nothing broken so i must be good.'_

(12:10)

I hurt a little to stand but i guessed it was from shock. I walk out by the lobby. I started running when i saw that Usagi-san was there. He look so tired. I was lose in my thoughts until i heard footsteps behind me. Taking the smallest peek, I saw Usagi-san coming up behind me. And fast.

' _Crap! NO,no,no,no!'_

I ran out into a crosswalk, catching the flash out light to late. The car was coming right at me.

I cursed softly.

' _JUMP_!'

My body followed my mind. I jumped across the hood of the man car. It was like slow motion.

My feet lifting off the ground. Hitting the hood the driver gasping. Sliding off, feeling the ground under me. Connecting with Usagi-san's eyes.

Watch relief, panic, pain, and worry cross them all at once.

' _Eyes truly are the windows of the soul's truths.'_

I shake my head coming back to the now. i take off the other direction. There's a small park where i can hide. I hear the footstep coming closer again. If he can get me then i'll go back. I'll explain everything.

' _I promise'_

That's when i hear the crash. I stop short, turning.

"MISAKI!" His voice is cracking with pain.

' _Look at the pain you've caused'_

Tear start going down my face. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why?

I swallow. The best that i can choke out though is

"Usagi-san, I love you. Please take care."

I turn, leaving. I can't look at his pained face. It hurt to much.

"MISAKI!"

' _No, please stop. I can't hurt you anymore. Please!'_

The tear rolled off my face has i run. I stopped just for a minute.

"WHY!?"

That's when the rain began to pour down.

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review! Till i write again good bye My beautiful and Handsome Readers!**


	8. For The Time Being

**Hi everyone! I did some revising on older chapters so Ya! This chapter isn't very good so im very sorry! I will try to do better on the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JunJou Romantica**

 **For the Time Being**

 **(5:30)**

It's cold out and i'm soaking wet but i can't feel it. All the numbness of today comes washing over me. I just ran away for Usagi-san. My Usagi-san. That big, cold handed, warm hearted bunny. He did everything for me and i ran. I watched him fall and cry. I'm so selfish.

" But was that the reason I ran in the first place? Because i was being so selfish? My head is turning and i just can't stop it."

I find i was turned around and almost running back home. I can't do that, darn it. I turn back around and start think of a place to stay.

Sumi : NO! He go after Usagi-san and plus he's on vacation

Takahiro: No way! Nii-chan would question instantly what happened.

That when i realize that they were my only other contracts.

' _Well, crap. Where can i stay?'_

I don't have the money for a hotel. And my part time job not a safe place to sleep. The Sapphire department will take any part timer sleeping on the job and poof. There a lot of dignity to be gained back. I heard they took a part timer and put him in a full, head to toe sexy slave costume. He quit instantly and no one heard from him since.

I look at my watch. There's still hour before the university opens. I have one class to day but I can't go for obvious reasons. I walk a small ways to where i know there's a bakery. I walk in and it toasty warm. Feels good after running through the rain. I watch silently as a young boy walks out with pastries. He looks younger then me. He has sandy-blonde hair and look of complete disgust. I think it's Professor Miyagi lover and the dean's son.

"Can I help you?" He makes a grumpy sneer at me. Guess he's not a morning person. Lovely.

"Just something under 850 yen would be great." I try and smile but i really can't.

He picks up a loaf of bread. "Here, your change is 250 yen."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I give a nod and go to turn.

"Oi, you go to M university right? Give this to Miyagi and make sure he stays off that Kamijou."

He thrust a bag at my face. I open my mouth to say no but i watch as he sighs. He looks really stressed. I guess i was right.

' _I guess it can't take to long ,right?'_

"I could." Got for a moment i watch as his face lights up. Then he returns to the original face he was making.

"Well, get going."

He turns and leaves me in the front of the bakery. I guess he's right. I walk back out into the rain. It's gotten harder and colder. I walk slowly to the university. I shiver through my soaked clothes. This is going to be a long weekend.

 **Usagi-san's p.o.v**

I wake up on the couch again. It's hardly been an hour after Misaki ran from me in the park.

I recall what happen again in my mind.

 **Flashback***

I pull myself up off the pavement.

' _Why does he feel this way? What did people say to him? Why couldn't I stop him? And protect him?'_

I walk home, my full body aching in a protest. It's a long walk home for me and in the rain. All i can think about is Misaki. I lost him. Why?

I ride the elevator back up, to the condo. Kuroko is there waiting.

"What happened? I wake up all alone this morning . Where were you and where is Misaki?"

She looks beyond pissed. Guess i'll add the icing on the cake.

"You need to leave. Get a hotel or a plane or go buy a house for all I care."

She looks even worse, but she goes stomping off to Misaki's room. She comes back with a rare collectors bear.

"Better."

She shoves it right up to my face. I grab i, look, and throw it behind me.

"I don't want a bear, I want my Misaki." I mumble. I guess that what it took because she leaves and goes upstairs.

"I'll come back later for my stuff, i've booked a hotel." Then she's gone. And that's when they come rushing out.

I cry. It seems like hours that i just cry and cry. I want Misaki. To hold his cute face. To kiss his lips. To bring his warm body close to mine and just snuggle for day on end.

I want my precious Misaki. That's when i fall to sleep.

 **Flashbacks end***

That's when it hits me to go to the main house to see what my father said.

I don't care if his my father. If what he said took away Misaki, then i will kill him.

No one can stop my love for that young man, not even he, himself.

 **Sorry again! This feel kind of short. I'll do a time skip a few days cause i'm lazy. But anyways Ya!**

 **Thank you for reading all you beautiful and handsome folks!**


	9. When the Cold Takes Over

**So, umm, Hi. I know it's been a while. (More then that but,) I'd like to thank those who still have faith in this story. It's been a hard few years. I got emails asking when I was going to update. I started to gain back a little confidence and wrote some more. Thank to everyone who was, or is reading this. (Please don't hate me for waiting this long)**

 **When the Cold Takes Over**

 **(A week later)**

 **Misaki pov**

I woke up shivering. The cold mornings are the worst. I couldn't find a place to stay, so I ended up sleeping in the park. It's been cold and rainy, constantly.

"Achoo!"

I sneeze once more. I think I need a doctor, but I can't afforded one. I start coughing. It sounds horrible. With each wheeze, it hurts more and more. I walk the way to the university. Usagi-san must have given up his search for me now, if there ever was any.

Its a hard walk and I'll be 45 minutes early. I start to cough even more. I lean against trees, buildings, and finally the gates.

I only have one class today. It'll will be the last class I have short before break. It's Kamijan-Sensei the Demon's class. I walk into his classroom and sit. He walks in a moment later.

"Oi! What are you doing? Get down here!"

I groan as I slowly get up and walk down to his desk. My vision blurs while I walk. I feel sick.

"Takahashi, why are you here so early? This is new, you're normal late." He says sarcastically.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I can barely focus. I fall over, failing to hang on to the desk. Kamijan runs over to me. I finally manage some words.

"Please don't call Usagi-san."

That's all i remember before the world when black.

 **Hiroki pov**

I start to panic as the kid blacks out. I do the one thing I can do, call Nowaki.

"Hello?"

I must have woken him up.

"Nowaki, one of my students just passed out and I don't think we can call his, um, roommate."

It takes him a second to respond. I hold my breath, not knowing what to do. Takahashi is a good worker. He has a brain, it just happens to be more equip for other things. He is smart, and can think ahead. He isn't as smart as Takahiro, in fact he isn't like his brother at all. He is actually-

"Hiro-san, put a cold,wet cloth on his head. I'll be there in a minute. If he wakes up, start asking him awake."

"Okay, I'll see you in my office then."

I pick Takahashi. He weighs nothing, basically. Once he is resting in my office, I wet a towel. He is mostly quiet, mumbling inaudible words. I start reminiscing once more.

He really isn't like Takahiro.

Takahiro had booksmarts, could balance life easily, and irritated me to no end. Maybe because it was because I loved Akihiko, but I always show a different side to him. He always talked about his brother, for one. At first it was a brother complex, but he did it so often it was almost like he was convincing himself that he loved his brother. He also wasn't that oblivious. Sure, he never saw Akihiko's love because he never expected it. But in the halls, girls would fan over, give him gifts, and practically beg to be with him. He ignored them all. He was selfish.

But a lot changed when his parents passed. He grow up and start to show real caring for what he had.

' _He raised his brother well, i suppose.'_

That's when Nowaki walked in, hair still mess from a short shift.

"He looks like he has been out in the rain all week."

Nowaki started to feel his forehead and checking for what could have happened. He was right though. The kid was deathly pale, his hair and clothing were matted, and the dark bags under his eyes told tales of restless nights.

"I have a class to teach, take him home if that's alright and we can go from there."

Nowaki nodded in agreement."He caught a chill and is running a fever. Normal I'd say to get him to a hospital, but it looks more exhaustion than anything."

Nowaki picked him, kissed me on the cheek, and left. I felt a blush raising, but i felt a nagging feeling in my chest. What happened and how does Akihiko play into all this?


	10. When Anger Sets In

**HI-ya! I'm going to do my best to put a close to this story. It had been a while since i had wrote and It felt great after chapter 9. I'm not going to pass so story to my friend as I had been thinking of doing so. Please enjoy.**

 **Anger Sets In**

 **(A little after Miskai passed out; 11:00)**

 **Usagi-san pov**

I went against my original choice of going to the main house. That place made my skin itch and my blood boil. The alternative wasn't pleasant either, but if having my father over meant getting Misaki back; well I'd do anything.

I thought about the countless hours I spend going anywhere to try and find him. His work, they said he was on vacation. His bratty senpai's house, which was abandoned. I was even tempted to call Takahiro. But with his overprotective nature he'd practically kill himself with worry. Not to say he wouldn't kill me first. I drove around for hours, hoping for a simple possibility. That fate would hand me a 'maybe'. I waited for hours outside his school, only to come back to a Misaki-less condo. I thought I saw him for a second coming out of classes, but it was only for a second. The crowd had come and swept that chance away.

I tilt my head to the cool glass window. My eyes open as my father walks in with a smile. My eyes darken in rage. I snuff out the cigarette I was planning on light hours ago.

"Akihiko, I was glad you called. You finally accepted being a writer is useless and are will to come back?" I growl in angry but it goes unnoticed. He looked around and smirked. What is he looki- "I always know you and that kid would never survive. Now that you kicked out his leeching, selfish arse, we can find you a real wife. Just think I can have grandchildren, and finally say my son actually did something important." He gives me a triumphant grin.

It all seem to go in slow motion. My shoes hitting the floor with loud smacks. My hand raising and yet falling in an instance. The echo of it hitting my father's face. The giant red mark it left, the shocked look on his face. Then I snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU! ALL MY LIFE YOU INSULTED MY WRITING. IN MY TEENS YOU TRIED TO FORCE DATING AND JOBS ON ME; AS AN ADULT, YOU CURSE MY NAME, YOUR OWN NAME! AND NOW YOU'VE TAKING THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE! YOU WILL NEVER GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

I let my hand fall from the tight grip they had on his jacket. I could feel the tears bubbling in my eyes but i couldn't let them fall now. Before he speaks, I fall on the couch.

"You won't get anything like that, not with my Misaki."

I hear a heavy sigh till he sits down next to me. He is irritated, angry, and something I've never seen, willing to listen and talk.

"You were always too hardheaded for MY own good. But maybe not your own. Nothing I, nor your mother, nor your brother made you happy. Not that we ever gave much. But no matter what I tried, you never gave in. Never cracked under the pressure. Then, you left and found your own happiness. That angered me. I tried everything. For myself when I was young, for your mother, my mistress, and for you. And you found it and left me in my rich, empty house. But you were never truly happy, were you?"

I looked at him and saw the the emotions he had felt through the years. Pain, anger, grief, with flicks of happiness here and there.

I sigh "No, I wasn't happy, not like now. I worried over my love. I lived my stories but without the happy endings. I had no escape but simple, careless, one-nighters. My friends faded away. And now." I shrug my shoulders and look up. Think out all the happy times I had with my Misaki. Sapporo, the aquarium, Ferris wheels, and the simple things he always did.

"And now?" my father asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Now," I let a smile crack upon my face " Now, every time I need someone, Misaki is there. When he smiles, it's like all my lucky stars are shining. The way he fights with me, standing his ground. The ways he is a child and yet more mature than anyone I've known. I feel like I have no need for anything as long as he is around. And when he isn't,"

I sigh, think of this situation. I need him back. Because that brat I started to tutor, gave me more joy and happiness then anyone, even his brother did.

"So Akihiko, what was this about, then?"

I stand and look at my father. My anger started to return.

"Misaki ran away. The reason is what you said to him. I need to know what that was, and then for you stop. You aren't protecting me, you are hurting me. All I've ever seen you care for is that company. Don't know nor care what you were after, just note that it all changes now. I'm not letting Misaki go and no one is going to stop me from getting him back."

By that time, I had a full force glare at my father.

"Akihiko, I will admitted to try to break the two of you up. I can't remember what i fully said, but it was along the lines of 'You are nothing but troublesome person. You need to go and let me protect my son.' I can now see that did not do much protecting. I'm not happy with this, in fact it's far from it. Call me if you tire of him and if you don't,well, still call. I regret how things ended when you left. I regret the fights in person and over the phone. I don't regret trying to guide you though."

With that he stood up and walk to the door. I cross my arms, feeling like I should brute but for a moment.

"Akihiko," I glance at my father before he leaves. "Don't lose him, no matter what people say. Even me. That was the first smile I've seen on you in a very long time." and with that he left.

' _But that still doesn't help me find Misaki.'_ I close my eyes once more, try to think of a plan. Trying to think out anything to find my love.

A loud ring goes though the condo. I walk in large strides, want to both ignore the phone and also pounce on it.

"Usami Akihiko."

"Bakahiko, Do you even know where your 'roommate' is? And why he asked my not to call you?"

I near drop the phone at this. There was hope, right? This wasn't a bad joke? I try and play it cool.

"YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"BAKA! Don't scream into the phone. Yes, I know where Takahashi is. Why would I call and ask if I didn't?"

"Please Hiroki, is he okay? Is he hurt? No one tried anything on him, right? He-"

"Idiot, slow down. He is sick with a cold. He had been out in the rain is what Nowaki said, for days. What happened?"

I sigh in relief and get anxious after.

"Hiroki, I'm coming to the university. I-"

"Baka, answer my question because I'm not letting you see the kid until you do. I don't have any more classes, just paperwork. We could talk alllllll day."

"I- he-,It," another sigh. "My dad told him that if he stayed that he'd make my life miserable. That he was worthless and unwanted here."

You could hear the painful flinch when I talked about my father on the other line. Hiroki had more than a few run ins himself. It took a minute but I heard him ask.

"Is that true in your eyes?"

 **Hiroki pov**

Bakahiko answered without haste.

"Not in a million years. He- "

I cut him off with a false stressed out sigh.

"I guess. It seems this maybe a healthy-ish relationship. If he loves you enough to let you go, and you love him enough to follow him though this, then I can't see what will keep you apart."

I can practically see the slight smile on his face. "Thank you, Hiroki."

"Naturally Baka, Meet me at the gates at 14:00 tomorrow. I'll take you to where Nowaki is taking care of him."

I hang up swiftly, not hearing another word. Then there is the next thing. Talking to Nowaki and making a plan of action.


	11. Only Hope Can Remain

Hey-o! I'm back and very close to closing this story. Im also working on what was a one shot, not anymore ofr anyother anime. But, anyways, Please enjoy!

 **Only Hope Can Remain**

 **(11:00)**

 **Nowaki pov.**

I carry the kid slowly outside. The apartment isn't too far from here, so I ease the kid onto my back. I wake him up while doing so.

"Wh-What happened?"

He sound tired and confused. He didn't look well at the flower shop, but that seemed only to be the start.

"You passed out in Hiro-san's classroom. He called me, saying you couldn't really go home, so I was going to take you to our apartment. I'm a Nowaki Kusama. I'm a doctor, but I've talk to you at my part time work."

He blinks and tries to slid off my back. He is standing but just barely.

"I remember. Thank you and Sensei for care for me. I'm sorry, I caused trouble."

He looks as if he was planning to walk away, but also has no idea where to go.

I smile and pull him along slowly. He doesn't seem to care very much.

" I'm going to keep talking to you, I don't want you to pass out again, okay?"

He nods his head, but still seems out of it. I ask him all kinds of questions, trying to keep most of them 'yes or no.' I halfway carry him once more up the steps and to the door of the apartment.

' _I really hope this kid is okay, he seems like a good kid. Has a cute girlfriend, whom he buys flowers for. A family who supports him. Loving parents and siblings.'_

I set him at the table, take his bag, and set it by the door. He looks like he is trying so hard to stay wake.

"How about I heat up some food, Takahashi, right? I haven't gotten groceries yet, but Hiro-san made curry that's good."

He simply nods again. It doesn't take long for it to heat up, coming out steaming. He perked up a little bit when he saw the food. He said a prayer and dug in. I had to do a double take when I saw his plate almost clean. It almost didn't seem like the same kid, with the exceptions that he was still a little pale and clothes were matted.

"Thank you, that was wonderful. I should be going though."

He got up slowly, and I was standing in front of him before he could even take a step. I put my hand on his forehead, which was still burning.

I hummed for a second "Yeah, no. You're not leaving. You passed out in Hiro-san classroom, are quite pale, and have a high temperature. You also said you couldn't go back to your housing. Just stay here for a while. It's a break at the university anyways, right?"

He sighs and presses his lips together, deep in thought. I smile and pick up his bag. This catches his eye but I'm already headed to the guest room with his things. He follows me and watches as I put his stuff on the bed. He paints a worried expression on his face, and opens his mouth to fight, but I cut him off.

"Since that is taken care of, how about a shower? Let me grab the guest toiletries and you can do so." I keep talking, because if I do, he might give in and go along with it.

"Takahashi, I'm going to have you shower in the main washroom. It's just in case you pass out again, okay? Also, I'd like to talk about why you have been out in rain when you are feeling up to it."

By then we've gotten to the washroom connect to the master bedroom. He nods and turns into the washroom. I grab some of the clothes I'd been meaning to donate. The kid is too small for Hiro-san's or my clothes. It was a simply T-shirt and shorts. I knock before I enter hearing the shower running. He left his clothes folded on the counter, so I switch them out easily. After I grab on of the many books laying around and began to read. Takahashi only takes about ten minutes and when he walked out his cheeks were red and his eyes tired.

"Takaha-"

"You can just call me Misaki."

I smile and nod. "Then you can just call me Nowaki."

He nods again."I think I'm going to sleep. If that's alright?" He scratches the back of his head. I nods and go back to reading. He walks out and I hear the soft open and close of the guest room door. I hope he'll be alright.

 **( 2 hours later)**

I put down my book once more when I heard the door open. I really hope that isn't Misaki. I walk out to the living room in time to see my lover.

"I'm home."

I smile and hug him. He doesn't fight."Welcome back, Hiro-san."

He pushes me away and pulls down his tie. He takes a minute to get everything in order before asking.

"How's the kid?"

He looks worried, though i don't think he would admit that.

"He looks a little better after some food and a shower. He is sleeping in the guest bedroom. He is an interesting kid."

"Yeah, I went to highschool with his older brother. He lost his parents when he was eight and Takahiro raised him. He lives with Akihiko, don't ask me how. I guess he got mixed in with that Baka's family; which is never a good thing and sounded like this wasn't the first time."

I feel my eyes widen at each word. The kid had a harder life then I had thought.

"I- I didn't even know." I feel Hiro-san squeeze my upper arm, trying to offer support. I took the opportunity to kiss him. It was sweet, simple, and ended when we heard a gasp.

 **Misaki's pov**

I woke up and when to find Nowaki. I could feel the air release from my I could see was that they had the same kind of relationship as Usagi-san and me. I felt happy, because maybe, just maybe, it wasn't as rare as I thought. I came out of my thoughts to see one blushing professor and a panicked looking doctor.

Before I even thought of what was coming out, it was out there for all to hear:

"It's cool, I'm in a relationship with Usami."

I felt the heat rush through my neck, face, and ears. Nowaki smiled and Kamijou-sensei looked relieved. It started as a chuckle from Nowaki and when Sensei when to scold him, I snorted. That's what got us laughing. It felt good to laugh but a little hollowing as well. Nowaki had tears running down his face from laughing so hard. I also could have swear I saw Kamijou, the Demon, smile. We all sat down in the livingroom, when I Kamijou share a glance with Nowaki. I know what was coming next when Nowaki sat down by Sensei.

"So, Misaki, if you feel up to it. I mean, if there's problems, or-"

"He means what happened?" Kamijou cut in. It was easy to see why they were a couple. But they both looked really worried.

I sighed knowing it had to come out sooner or later.

" It started when…"


	12. Love's Eternal Flame

**Howdy-Howdy. Please enjoy this next chapter. Also I've been toying with the idea of leaving a smutty scene at the end.**

 **Love's Eternal Flame**

 **Misaki pov.**

By the time I was done, Nowaki was in tears and Sensei looked pissed. I was curled up into a ball on their couch. I was close to tears myself.

Sensei cleared his throat, and Nowaki took a breath.

"Misaki, d-do you want to go back with Usami?"

Sensei was looking at me, straight in the eyes, as was Nowaki. I pushed the air out of my chest, sighing. Uncurling, I got up and went out onto their balcony. I heard them talking softly.

I started to reflect, every memory, every second I had spent with Usagi-san. The good, the bad. It was all there. Every passionate night that was spent in etsy. Every originary thing becoming extraordinary. Those small touches that we way I feel safe around him. How I feel around him in general. I haven't been the easiest of lovers, I know that. I hold in my feelings, don't share my troubles and doubts. He says he loves me, so so much, and I tell him I hate him. It takes work to be in love and he has put so much in, well I've just tried. Not as hard as I should have though. I feel the tears dripping from my eyes. I want my Usagi-san. My Usami Akihiko. I'm going to be selfish because-because

"BECAUSE I LOVE THAT STUPID RABBIT!" I start looking at the night sky and seeing all it's stars. I'm going to get back to Usagi-san, and we'll look at them together.

I feel a smile crack my face though the tears. I turn and walk back in. Both Nowaki and Kamijou-sensei turn quickly, acting busy. I laugh silently.

"You're right. I do want to go back to Usami Akihiko. As long as he still wants me."

Nowaki smiles and Sensei nods his head like he know all along. Nowaki comes and sits down again and gestures that I also take a seat. They look at each other and Sensei turns to me.

"You're still running a fever, so you are not going to go galavanting all over Japan. But you need to hear this. I called Usami after you passed out yesterday, he was very worried. We also just heard from him. "

I swallow thickly and nod. That sounds like Usagi-san. Nowaki starts to speak.

"We talked well you were outside. I'm sorry we assumed, but we were really sure you were going to say no, trying not to be selfish. We were going to wait till tomorrow to get you two back together but Usami is coming over in an hour."

My eyes widen. An hour? What am I going to do? I only have an hour to explain what happened. Why I did what I did. Will he be mad?Upset? Does he really want me back or is he only coming over to yell at me and say it's though?

I started to nod. These thoughts, though, wrecked my mind as I started to fall asleep. I felt my eyes grow heavy as my head came down on the couch. Nowaki draped a blanket over me, well Sensei closed the curtains. Sleep just seemed to beckon me.

 **Usagi pov.**

I rushed around grabbing anything I thought I would possibly need. Hiroki's giant said to bring fresh clothes for Misaki. He also said that Misaki had caught a simple cold and what seemed to be extreme Saudade. That's terrible but it made me happy just a little. He missed me, as much as I missed him. I'm never going to let that kid go. He is too pure, too good. I Love every part about him. His small touches, trying in his own way to say I love you. Days seem to never pass and pass too quickly around him. And those night where he would start pulling me in for a kiss or let his fingers dance on my skin and hair. The way he curled up against me after. I live for those times. I haven't been the best lover. Saying it over and over again. Trying too hard for attention that I already have. I going to get my Misaki back. Dam, I love that Brat, more than life itself. I plan on sharing many more nights under the stars with him.

I smile and run to my car. I'll get him back, and as soon as I do, I am going to make him mine forever. As long as he'll have me.


	13. Two Hearts and A Thousand Stars

**Hey everyone, so i know this chapter isn't good but it was the best I could do right now. I lost my grandmother and its been very hard trying to keep it together. please enjoy and I do not own Junjou Romantica**

 **Two Hearts and a Thousand Stars**

 **Usagi-san**

I was over as soon as possible, running up the stairs to their apartment building. Damn thing had too many flights that held me from Misaki. By the time I was there, all the air had left my lungs. I stood panting at the door. Nowaki answered before I could knock.

"Bad climb?"

"Where is he? Is he okay? Has he eaten anything? What has he been saying? Is he-"

"Bakahiko," Hiroki cut me off. The frown of a thousand annoyances upon his face. " the kid is fine. He has eaten and is sleeping on the couch. He is doing well, but don't stress him out." He gives me the best teacher's glare he has. I understand why his is called the demon. I smile a little and nod. Nowaki moves as I enter their home. It's a nice place, great for those starting out. It peaceful until a small snore broke the silence. I put everything down and quietly walked over to where Misaki laid. His cheeks were just barely tinted pink and his mouth opened just slightly. I softly laid my hand on his head and kneeled to be close to his face. I leaned my forehead against his. Every single emotion I had felt for the last few days came balling up. The anger at my father, hate that they got him involved, fear I would never see him again, pain of losing him in the first place, numbness where nothing else mattered. Then came the Happiness that he had been found, worry that he was sick, and the passion that built when I heard he wanted to stay with me. A few tears came to my eyes. I started to whisper softly to him.

"Misaki, o my sweet Misaki. I'm so so happy the you are alright. I don't know what I would do without you. I was so lost and now I'm so very happy. I want you to know that no matter what happens now, I'm here for you, nothing will ever happen. My father will leave us alone, and I'll take care of my brother. I love you more than I could have ever known. No matter what, No matter who, I'm yours forever."

I kissed his forehead and went to go talk to Nowaki and Hiroki. Nowaki had his lover in a tight embrace around the waist hugging him, well Hiroki was blushing florescent red. They broke as I started to speak.

"So, what do I need to do for him?"

The giant smiled before starting, " He should be alright after some sleep and as for the saudade, being together should help but just in case," He got a glint in his eye that only a seme could know " very intimate cuddling and loving will he-"

Hiroki had elbowed him the stomach. Not hard, but just enough to cut him off. I smile and huff at their 'playful banter'. That was until I felt arms wrap around my torso and pulled me into a tight embrace. I gasped as I felt the small chested against my back. A slight mumble came but to me it sounded loud as day.

"Usagi-san, let's go home."

I turned to Nowaki as he nodded, saying I could go with him. I took his hands and turned, picking him up. He was obviously still tired. Nowaki followed us out with Misaki's bag and wished us luck. Misaki slept most the drive home. He didn't even awake after I laid him softly in the bed. I stripped and laid with him. My eyes went to close softly. I felt him curl up to me as I laid my arm around his small body. The only world that mattered at that moment in time was ours.


	14. Together In Love

**What is up? I'm back with the possible ending to this story. Weather it is or not is up to you, I've never written a lemon before but are willing to try if you want it the please read and review. Also thank you to all who reached out during the last chapter, I'm very grateful. I don't own Junjou Romantica**

 **Together in Love**

 **Misaki pov.**

 **The warmth was the first thing I noticed as I started to wake up. So warm, the feelings of being safe and at home were strong. Usagi-san's scent was there too; the hint of smoke mixed with shampoo and something that was just Usami** **Akihiko. I reached out trying to find the man and felt nothing but air. Was he here? Or was I still at Sensei's? Did he not come? Did he no longer want me?**

 **A hand softly grabbing mine, leading it back to my side. I opened my eyes finally, looking around wildly. I was in the living room, on the couch. Usagi-san was standing right above me. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. We simply stared at each other for a few moments. Letting everything leading to this time really sink in.**

 **What was going through his head? Did he regret having me here? Or was his mind in the same state as mine? I was lost in my thoughts until I felt him embrace me in a gentle but tight hug. It took one more second to sink in that I was really back that, this wasn't a dream. I wrapped my arms around his strong figure, not planning to let go anytime soon. Tears started to run down my face as I buried my head in his neck. Usagi-san, my Usagi-san.**

 **"** **I love you."**

 **Usagi-san pov.**

 **As soon as those words came out his mouth, I broke. Tears started to pour down my face as I held him tightly. The passion and love was overflowing.**

 **"** **I love you, more then anything. Misaki."**

 **I pushed him back onto the couch, though I didn't want too. His emerald eyes were still filled with tears as I imagine mine were as well. Taking a deep breath I went to wipe his tears but his small hands were already wiping mine. I grab his hand, and looked deep into his eyes. There were no words that could really be spoken, even for an award winning author.**

 **Misaki pov.**

 **I couldn't find the right words for the moment. It felt like nothing should be said at all. Usagi-san's Amethyst eyes held so many emotions. His cold hand fitted right to mine. I breathed shallowly, worried to break the silence. But we didn't have too. The doorbell rang and Usagi-san, for once, actually went to answer it. I sat back down, sadded the moment had ended but also wonder what would come next.**

 **"** **Misaki, the doctor wanted to check up on you, is that okay?" Usagi-san looked over at me, concern written on his face. I nod yes and watch as Nowaki walks in. He smiles kindly and sets his bag on the table.**

 **He starts checking my temperature and important stuff like that. Usagi-san watched from behind the counter.**

 **-30 minutes later-**

 **"** **Everything looks good, just take it easy Misaki-kun and you'll be better by the time school starts again." He collects his tools and nods at Usagi-san. He nods back and follows him out to the hallway. I can hear them talk for a minute and laugh. I lay back down, exhausted once more. I hear the door open and close as Usagi-san walks back in. He sits down by my side and ruffled my hair.**

 **"** **I thought I had lost you, for good. I was angry and sad and emotions not even I could describe were going through my head. Then when Hiroki called and said you were with his giant, I was so happy . I know I'm not the best lover, nor will I ever be, but I'll do whatever you want me, too."**

 **I sat up and hugged him, catching him off guard.**

 **"** **Baka, You don't need to change. I l-love you for the way you are. Even if you are a pervert, you're my pervert, and maybe I like it that way. I wanted what was best for you," I felt my cheeks burn as I looked into his eyes as serious as I could muster. He had a soft smile and his eyes seemed to glow in happiness. We move in together for a kiss. My hands laid on his cheeks well his were resting on my ribs. It was gentle but passionful. When we broke for air I don't think either of us had looked so happy in a long time. I laid back down as he ruffled my hair, falling fast asleep.**

 **Usagi-san pov.**

 **Misaki looked like an angel as he slept. I laid one more soft kiss on his cheek before walking up to my computer. I started to search rings and tuxes. All the fancy stuff for a possible wedding to come.**

 **Because I love Takashi Misaki,I am never let go.**


End file.
